


I'm Sorry for not remembering you!

by aria_boo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_boo/pseuds/aria_boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Touka thought that even if he doesn't remember her she can be happy .. as long as she is with him she can happy! But what happens when she starts sleep talking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry for not remembering you!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! it was just an idea that came to me at midnight. Sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> Happy reading! :)

“Shocked” this word wasn’t enough to describe how Touka was feeling when she saw someone so familiar walking through the doors of her café.

He was laughing.   
Looking so happy with people she has never seen before.  
She’s heard the rumors, that he wasn’t dead and he was brain washed by the ccg and is now a ghoul investigator. 

She walked over to his table and asked what he needed. he cried, and she was breaking from the inside.

Maybe he recognized me, she thought.  
A sad little smile appears on her face when she hands him a tissue. 

‘I really miss you ..’ she thinks.  
‘Trash like you should stay out of Anteiko!’ Her words suddenly flash back through her mind.   
She tears up thinking back on it, I really shouldn’t have said that.  
‘I can’t believe these were our last words  
And now he doesn’t even remember me ..’   
She sees him checking out the book section and approaches him.   
‘he still likes books, maybe he hasn’t changed.’   
‘He’s gotten so much cuter ..’  
‘I really miss him’ 

Haise POV~

Oh my god, she is stunning !

‘Maybe I knew her in my past? Why can’t I take my eyes off of her’

‘She is so beautiful’

‘Why am I crying? To think I had someone this beautiful in my life before.’ 

‘She looks so sad even though she’s smiling .’ 

He goes back to the café just to see her   
Every day, sitting on a table in the corner with his papers all over ordering a cup of coffee after the other.

He finally asks her out, She hesitates first, but after the third time she finally says yes 

Many dates later..   
They go out to a café and talk about their likes and dislikes.   
He notices that she has a rabbit key chain on her phone. He smiles, ‘Kinda childish, he thought.’ 

“Nice key chain you got there!”  
“Shut up, it’s cute and it was a gift” she argues back as she rolls her eyes at him.  
“Oh, really? From who?” She looks down sadly and mumbles “.. an old friend.”  
‘I feel like it’s a sensitive topic, maybe I should just change the topic.” Sasaki thought to himself.

“So I get that you like rabbits, huh?  
She blushes and nods.” I love rabbits! They’re so cute I’ve loved them since I was little”.  
His eyes shine and he smirks, he takes her home and walks her to her door as she’s opening her apartment door he leans in and kisses her.  
It was a simple gentle kiss. He smiles through the kiss and mumbles something under his breath  
She cuts off the kiss and look at him awkwardly, “ what did you just say?”  
He laughs “ you smell really nice Touka-chan, can I take you out again tomorrow?”  
She nods and mutters under her breath something that sounded like stupid Sasaki ..  
He laughs and pulls her in for another kiss.   
“I’ll pick you up at 3 tomorrow, ok?”  
“ok, bye”

Next day he shows up at her door at 2:30.  
He knocks on her door and she opens up half ready.  
She invites him in , while she finishes up her makeup.

He looks around the apartment and smiles ‘it looks like her style and it smells just like her!’  
There was a picture on the wall with two children, a mini Touka with a boy that looked just like her. He looked really familiar when he suddenly got a head ache ‘you know them Haise, don’t you remember? You half killed him after all’ 

‘Shut up! Shut up! Now is not your time!’ 

He sits on the sofa, and makes himself comfortable, while trying to see what she’s doing. She was putting on her lip stick, her lips look so comfy and beautiful he could kiss them all day.

She was finally finished and came out wearing a tight fitted red dress that showed off her shoulders with black heals that complimented her height. His eyes gapped and his mouth was drooling “WOW YOU LOOK Amazing”

.. She blushes and looks somewhat sad “… Thank you idiot.”

They walk out as he asks her what she wants to eat  
Thinking of food made her gag. She apologized and said she wasn’t hungry so they grabbed a cup of coffee and went on to their next stop.

He blind folds her and makes her follow his lead   
She complained at first, yelling “stop you shit head, I can’t see!”

He chuckles, “you know, that’s kind of the point”  
She doesn’t stop complaining and he doesn’t stop laughing. 

Finally, they reach their destination he makes her sit down at a table when she feels something cold touch her wrist. She looks down removing the blindfold and she smiles. On her wrist was a cute golden bracelet that had two bunnies kissing.   
Surrounding the bunnies were charms that had her first letter (T) and his first letter (H).   
She smiles and her eyes tear up “Thank you, Haise. It’s so beautiful, I love it!”  
“I’m glad you like it! Now are you ready for the second surprise?”  
“Huh? There’s a second surprise? Bring it on!! Haha”

He reaches down under that table and places a box in front of her.  
She opens the box and scream “OH MY GOD I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!!!”  
He chuckles “Open it and look at her collar”  
She retaliates, and opens up the box to find the cutest little bunny. It was black and white, and on its collar there was a small charm that said ‘Touka is my mommy’

She glares at him and rolls her eyes “Mommy?”   
He laughs, again and shrugs his shoulders.  
She smiles at his silliness and leans in to kiss his cheeks. “Thank you haise, I really love it!”  
“You’re welcome, and I love you.”

She stares at him not saying anything as he leans in to kiss her.

“I don’t expect you to say it back this early, I just wanted to let you know about how I feel and that I am here to stay.” She nods and kisses him back. In her mind she had already gave him her answer ‘I love you too, Kaneki.’

They ordered a coffee and it had bunny art in the foam. Touka started taking pictures, when suddenly Haise grabbed her phone.  
“Do you want me to take your picture?” She nods, muttering a yes please.  
He takes a picture of her and the bunny together and then he situates himself next to her and takes a picture of them together. She was surprised and the picture was too cute. Sasaki looking at the camera smiling, while Touka looking at Sasaki flabbergasted, and the bunny is just chewing on a small carrot.   
They took more pictures and shared lots of stories. Touka was having lots of fun but somehow Saskai felt like she was hiding something under her laughs. 

He walks her to her home and she asks him if he wants to come inside.  
He agrees... of course. 

They set on the sofa and watch a movie, when suddenly Haise feels something on his shoulder.   
Apparently, Touka had too much fun and fell asleep.  
She looked so beautiful and innocent with that tiny scowl on her face but for some reason there were tears in her eyes. Haise puts his arms around her to get her more comfortable and waits for her to wake up.   
Another hour passes by, it’s getting late and she doesn’t look like she is going to wake up anytime soon. So, he decides to carry her to her bed and let her sleep comfortably. He holds her bridal style and takes her to her bed. She snuggles to his chest and puts her arms around his neck mumbling under her breath   
“Kaneki, you smell just like you used to smell” snuggling into him more. 

He wonders, ‘Who the hell is Kaneki??’

He lays her down and covers her with the blanket when she suddenly grabs his hand.   
He looks around to see her holding onto him desperately.   
“please don’t go!   
Please don’t leave me again!   
I’m so lonely without you!”   
Sasaki swallows a lump that was in his throat and sighs ..” I won’t leave, I’ll be right here ok?”  
She sighs, and mumbles “Stupid Kaneki” and goes back to sleep.

He sits next to her on her bed when he doses off to sleep.

Touka wakes up a while later, when she feels herself holding on to something. She wakes up to find herself embracing a sleeping Sasaki. “Oh Crap!” Surprised, isn’t even enough to describe her state. 

She finds herself holding on to him as if she’s holding on to dear life itself. She sighs and caresses his face. “I’m so sorry!” She says as her voice cracks.  
“I’m so sorry for beating the crap outta you last time I saw you”  
“I’m sorry, that I wasn’t brave enough to tell you what was really inside my heart!”  
“I really missed you! But now you don’t even remember me.”  
She sighs, and tears start to roll down her face. Her voice cracking and her heart breaking” I’m so sorry for telling you to stay away. Anteiko wasn’t the same without you.”  
“I’m not the same without you.”

“Kaneki .. No, ken .. I have always loved you” She whispers as she places a small kiss next to his lips.   
She cries some more as she doses back to sleep.

But what Touka didn’t know was that Sasaki was awake the whole time! When he felt Touka moving around he woke up to hear everything she said.   
During her emotional break down, everything came back to him.

He was kaneki.  
He loved Touka.  
He left Touka because he wanted to “protect” her and Anteiko.  
He remembered everything.

When he feels Touka’s breathing evening he opens his eyes and stares at her sleeping face.  
There were some undried tears in the corner of her eyes.   
He wipes them away with a small sigh.  
She looks devastating   
Her eyes still not dry and her lips quivering, he caresses her cheeks and kisses her eyelids.  
He sighs “I never took it to heart Touka-chan. I’m sorry for not remembering you till now. I’m sorry for making you cry. I’m sorry I lost my way back to you.”  
He wraps her in his arms and he slowly drifts off to sleep with a smile on both their faces.

The End~


End file.
